vanessafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Langly
Jonah Langly '''is the leader of TPS (The Pop Squad), she recently graduated from Eastbrooke High School. Soon after the death of her best friend she got pregnant but still graduated high school and managed to keep the baby secret for 8 months. Jonah kept Kaya's accident a secret to avoid any and all reprocussions, only Jonah and Lewis knew about it yet they both managed to hide Kaya's disappearance. Biography Season 1= Jonah is introduced in Vanessa and Ella as the "Queen Bee". Jonah is rarely seen other than leading TPS. |-|Season 2= When Jonah starts interfering with Kaya and Lewis' relationship, Lewis voices his distaste for Jonah and the two get into an argument leaving Lewis with the impression that Kaya wants to have sex. Only Jonah gets jealous and tries to undo her work. Lewis and Kaya go to a hotel and almost have sex when a note drops from the table, the couple read it and feel bad about the situation. However, Jonah is hiding in the closet because she didn't have time to leave. When Kaya leaves, Jonah comes out and the two get into an argument (Jonah and Lewis). Jonah slaps Lewis followed by silence. The tension builds and they make out leading to having sex. The next day, Kaya wants to get back together and he accepts. Later on that same day, Jonah sneaks Lewis into a closet to tell him about how the events of last night couldn't repeat however, they end up making out in the closet. In the following episodes, the affair becomes common knowledge between certain individuals, and by the season finale. JK and Lewis get in an argument because JK wants to ask out Kaya, but Lewis tells him not to because they are still together. |-|Season 3= Jonah and Lewis start back-up their relationship after an apparent break. |-|Season 4= In season 4, Kaya is not at school for the first week, Jonah tells her teacher that Kaya's been stuck in Japan as she's been quarantined. As the weeks turn to months, Kaya is officially missing when her family cannot confirm the Jonah's story. This sets the school into a frenzy. Everyone wants to know; Where is Kaya? The police start to enforce laws about missing people and Jonah is the first to be called in. Jonah is fairly calm throughout the whole mess but is continually confronted with guilt and trauma. Lewis and Jonah start fighting at Jonah's party about Jonah lying. The fight explodes and Lewis snaps at JK who defends Jonah, Lewis erupts and beats up Dylan who tries to intervene before Dylan falls into the pool. Vanessa links Lewis and Jonah to the disappearance of Kaya. However neither of them are worried about her. The two continue to talk about the rumoured; August 31st. Lewis refuses to talk to Jonah throughout the series. When the two finally do talk, Jonah wants to hear him say he loves her, when Lewis lies Jonah cries and leaves. It is later revealed that Jonah is pregnant. Jonah struggles with the fact that she is pregnant and admits that she tried to get an abortion but she was too far along but she knows she wouldn't have gone through with it anyway. In his episode (|Vanessa and Lewis),Vanessa chases a lead to Kaya's death, while Lewis chases Vanessa to keep the secret. He can't keep up and eventually lets Vanessa find out the truth. In a series of flashbacks, it's revealed that in the summer vacation Lewis and Jonah's relationship was more than physical. They discussed their future and children and marriage. And they did infact love each other. Lewis promises to tell Kaya and marry Jonah. The two plan to get married at noon the next day. Lewis chickens out last minute and spends the day with Kaya. Meanwhile Jonah is at the courthouse waiting for him. When Lewis tells her he couldn't break up with Kaya. Jonah is angered and tells Kaya herself. When she does, Kaya is distraught and runs away. However, Jonah and Kaya's hideaway location is near a small train path. Jonah tries to warn Kaya of the incoming train, but Kaya keeps running assuming its a way for Jonah to excuse herself. When Jonah finally does turn around and stop for a brief moment, the train comes and runs over Kaya. Lewis knew about the confrontation and kept the events secret like Kaya. When Jonah tells him her plan to turn herself in and give up the baby, Lewis takes matters into his own hands and turns himself in allowing Jonah to not be forced to give the baby up if she doesn't want to. Kaya is remembered, as Jonah names her son; Kyle August Langly. Kyle deriving from Kaya and August being the month of which Kaya died . Kaya gives birth sometime in the summer holiday without Lewis by her side. Relationships '''Jonah and Lewis: ''First Relationship: ''Friends with Benefits ''Reason for break-up: '' Over the summer, the two progress their relationship ''Second Relationship: '' Lovers ''Reason for break-up: ''Lewis thinks Jonah lied about Kaya's death.